


Sky full of song

by thesassykels66



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2014 phan, Florida holiday, Sunsets, lester family holiday, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassykels66/pseuds/thesassykels66
Summary: It's 2014 and Phil's away on holiday in Florida while Dan is back home. There's sunsets involved.





	Sky full of song

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Phandom fic fest's Summer____ flash fic!

Phil's phone buzzes a quarter past four with a photo of back home. It's a radiant sky of hues and clouds above the buildings across the street from their apartment. Blue peeking out from the bottom of orange tinted clouds and adding a filter to reality. He's always loved when the sun sets in the horizon, and creates such pretty lighting and colours dancing across the evening sky. 

He misses it. He misses being home and watching anime and eating take away they shouldn't be eating for the third time that week. He misses sitting on the sofa and answering emails with Dan right beside him in his sofa crease. He misses the sound of Dan making coffee in the morning and he misses Dan laughing at memes on tumblr. 

He misses him. 

Phil replies back and an emptiness wallows in his stomach. He looks around the bright, tacky elegance of their Florida house and realizes how much he misses home. Sure, the house might have air con, but it's still missing something. 

 _It's so hot im melting_ Dan suddenly texts, creating a smile upon Phil's face. 

_are you naked around the house again?_

_maybe.._

Phil blushes, picturing his boyfriend's sweet ass walk around their apartment in complete confidence. He hesitates to ask for a picture, but Kath enters the room with a loud entrance. The rest of Phil's family piles into the lounge and switches on the tv. Martyn begins fanning himself and Nigel pulls the legs up on the recliner. 

 _i miss you_ is all Phil replies back. 

***

Hours drag on like days and Phil can feel the wine rise to his cheeks. He checks his phone frequently, patiently waiting for something else, something new. Someone's face to appear on his phone wanting to talk to him. But his lock screen stays blank and his lips fold down into a pout. 

He plays board games with his family until he can't feel his own fingers. He keeps drinking because it takes the stab of longing away. He knows he shouldn't have taken another glass, and he's surprised his own mum even let him have another. The room is spinning and he blanks out the last half of the game until he's wound himself on the couch. Watching the ceiling fan twirl and whirl until it makes him feel a bit sick. 

Phil grabs his phone and marches outside to the patio. The air is thick with moisture and it makes him immediately sweat. His trembling thumbs are pressing the call button before his mind could even register. His hand shakes as he can see himself on the screen. Phil suddenly regrets this decision, but can't seem to end the call before someone answers. 

"What?" Dan answers in a dark room. His voice groggy and it matches the dark circles under his eyes. 

"Hi," Phil smiles

Dan giggles, "Hi," He smiles wide, "How's Florida? How are the Lesters?"

Phil's tongue consumes his whole mouth and suddenly there's a lump in his throat, "We just finished playing Monopoly. I forgot who won," Phil slurs

"Are you drunk?"

"Yeah," 

Dan fully laughs, and Phil longs for his touch. To feel Dan laugh at him, to feel him close and to just be with him. 

"I miss you," Phil interjects. 

"I miss you too you spork." 

"I wish I was with you."

"Nah, I want to be there with you. London is always shit. Especially when you're gone." 

Phil noticeably frowns before his fluttering insides turn it into a smile. 

"Well, I'm here with you now." 

"Just not in my bed. Tragedy." 

Phil sputters into a laughing fit. He eventually seats himself in a lounge chair and he drunkenly rambles about Florida. Slipping over sentences and Dan giggles after every miniature story. The sun begins to set and the entire atmosphere changes. 

"Look how pretty this is," He flips his facing camera to show the sunset. Orange and blues casting silhouetting shadows among the palm trees. The sounds of crickets chirp so loud Phil can't even think straight. He watches Dan's eyes widen at the beautiful scenery, but somehow the lowlight reflecting on Dan's face seemed to be more than a million sunsets. 

"Damn that's beautiful." 

"You are," He hesitates, feeling butterflies enter his throat, "You're beautiful." 

Dan hides his face in his pillow, "Come back to England so I can kiss you, Lester." 

"Okay," Phil says, his smile so wide it starts to burn his cheeks. 

"Go enjoy your holiday, and let me sleep."

"Are you really going to sleep?"

Dan pauses, "No, but I'll try."

"Okay."

"Come home, alright?"

Phil giggles again, "Okay."

Dan smiles, petting the edges of his phone as if it were to mimic Phil's actual head and face, "Bye Phil." 

"Love you," Phil blurts, "You're coming with me next time."

"Am I?"

"Yes. I'm making sure of it." 

"Okay." 

"Have a nice sleep Daniel."

"I'll try." 

Phil leans in and kisses his screen, making Dan chuckle once again. 

"G'night Phil" 

"Night," The call ends and Phil is alone once again. The sunset creating a dark blue and purple hue so incredible that he feels like he's in a cheesy movie. Ending a romantic call with a long distant lover and the sky is painting his feelings. Phil snaps a picture and sends it to Dan. 

 _next time you'll be here with me_ he captions. 

_and every time after that_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this dabble! I wrote it in 30 minutes so sorry if it's not the best/if there's mistakes 
> 
> itstotallynotphilocolock.tumblr.com  
> Come say hi :)


End file.
